


Magical Princess Team 7

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Magical Girls, Sai is taking it really well though, magical boys too, or men since Kakashi and Yamato qualifies as men, team seven curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: A team 7 mission goes wrong, and now Team 7 are all magical girls... well magical boys, men and girl.And that apparently includes fluffy dresses and heels.





	Magical Princess Team 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denilmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/gifts), [mummapaintstheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/gifts).



“Why did they even give this an A rank?” Naruto asks Kakashi, tossing the bandit onto the ground.

“Maybe they are as incompetent as you are, dickless,” Sai suggests with a large fake smile.

“Why you!”

Kakashi grabs Naruto by collar before he can take even two steps. “Maa maa. It’s still a fun trip.”

“Kaka-sensei!!” Naruto whines, struggling to free himself. “What is it in the chest anyway? Why would anyone hire shinobis for a prolonged A rank mission to protect a chest? It makes no sense.”

He crouches beside the chest and pokes at it.

“Naruto-kun, don’t-” Yamato starts too late and suddenly the chest flies open, with shiny, gold jewelry attaching to each of team seven.

“Do you think it’s the size of the gems?” Naruto pokes

Kakashi tugs his ruby-studded ear cuff. “I can’t pull it off, can you?”

Yamato claps a quick series of hand seals, trying to cut the necklace off, but nothing works.

“NA.  RU. TO. Now we have to march all the way back to Konoha and you’re going to explain to Shishou, why we’re back home instead of here… guarding, like we’re supposed to.” Sakura clenches her fist at him menacingly.

“But _Sakura-chan_ …”

Her leather gloves squeak as she tightens his fist and Naruto wisely shuts up.

✥.✥.✥

But, of course this is team seven and things never go to plan.

✥.✥.✥

“If you just give us the blond brat, we’ll let you all walk away alive,” Kakuzu sneers.

“I won't let you take them!” Kakashi growls. Then suddenly their jewelry lights up in a weird glow.

“What did you do senpai??? I can't stop myself!” Yamato’s necklace shines and it turns into a staff. “Why can’t I stop myself!?” He twirls his staff and yells, “IN THE NAME OF HOPE-”

Naruto struggles but still holds up ring that transforms into a sword, “-LOVE.”

Sai swings his bracelet turned bow and with a large obvious fake smile, deadpans, “... _joy_.”

Sakura flicks her glowing whip and it cracks loudly. “COURAGE.”

“WE CALL UPON THE POWERS OF THE LEGENDARY JEWELRY, MAGICAL PRINCESS MAKE UP!” Kakashi finishes with a fancy spin of his pink heart-shaped wand.

And the light emitting from their multi-coloured jewellery studded weapons scatter like glitter over them, forming into brightly coloured lacy mini-dress. Well, dresses for all except Sakura who is now, somehow, wearing a white suit.

“Hmm, I like my dress. Pink is a very nice colour,” Sai comments, lifting his short skirt up to peer under.

“What is sage’s name…” Kakashi palms his face. His hair is no longer standing, lying flat against his back and braided with bows and ribbons.

Hidan bursts in laughter, leaning against Kakuzu to catch his breath. “And I thought Sasori was weird,” he wheezes.

“Enough… of this… nonsense…” Kakuzu says and mutters ‘crazy Konohanians’ under his breath. “Stop wasting my time… with… this… costume change. Hidan.”

“Yes, yes.” Hidan charges, swinging his scythe and Yamato dodges, almost breaking an ankle when his heels slip on the loose gravel.

“How do you fight in heels!?”

Kakashi reaches to grab his kunai but the magical jewellery have somehow managed to remove _all_ his weapons leaving him with only a wand that doesn’t even have a pointy end.

Naruto leaps, spinning to dropkick, only to realise the air rushing against his… _parts._ “WHY DOESN’T THIS DRESS HAVE UNDERWEAR,” he shrieks, pressing his skirt down to hide his flapping bits.

“I think you all are doing it wrong,” Sai tells them, lithely dodging around Kakuzu’s threads.

“ _Oh yea?_ Mind informing the class?” Yamato says.

“That’s easy. I’ll show you.” Sai lands beside Sakura and clasps her hand, jerking it towards the sky.

“Warrior of Courage!” Sakura yells and readies her whip.

“Warrior of joy…” Sai says after her, drawing his bow.

They light up again before centering on their jewelry weapons.

“Together, we will defeat Evil!” They say together,

 “Oh my sage, it got better!” Hidan laughs. “Joy and Courage?”

“DUAL AURORA WAVE!” They release their weapons and a light sears into the air, too fast, too bright for any of them to properly track, hitting right smack into Kakuzu and Hidan. A wind picks up, lifting and sending them flying into the air, pass the mountains until they are too far to see, leaving only a rainbow behind.

“And that’s how you do it,” Sai says.

With that their magical jewellery flashes once more, returning all of them back into their original outfits. Naruto pats his orange pants with a sigh of relief.

“I had a dream, Kaka-sensei. I was put into a dark blue lacy mini-dress with heels,” Naruto says.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Kakashi replies.

“And it didn’t have any underpants!”

“I was wearing purple…” Yamato sags onto the ground, tenderly touching his vest. “With heels.”

“I liked my red dress, just not the lack of weapons and my Icha Icha...” Kakashi mutters then claps his hands. “Come on, let’s get home… Before we meet into another ‘evil’ duo… and have to transform again. I don’t think my Icha Icha could handle it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, their [dresses look like this.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/prettycure/images/0/05/GPPC_Group_Pose.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150712000652)
> 
>  This might get more chps if the muse strikes me. 
> 
> Beta-ed by: [kokoronokingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoronokingu)


End file.
